The present invention relates generally to the field of vehicle seats and more particularly relates to a vehicle seat and an articulating striker for a reclining seat high latch.
It is well known in the art to provide folding seat backs to allow access to cargo storage area through the opening in the partition between the passenger area and the cargo storage area of a vehicle. It is also known to provide a folding seat back to provide access to areas behind a vehicle seat such as for a second and third row seat in any vehicle, for example, a Sports Utility Vehicle (SUV), van, or the like. It is also known to provide a vehicle seat, for example, an automotive seat and a reclinable back.
In a typical configuration, the seat back includes a recliner pivot located between the seat back and seat base. The seatback may also be folded to provide access. The seat back may also include a latch that engages a striker member attached to the vehicle body to secure the seat back in an upright, or designed seating position. With a low recliner pivot position, the seat system is penalized in various ways. For example, such arrangement increases structure in the pivot and reclining mechanism to manage required loads. Such additional structure also increases the weight of the seat assembly. Application of aesthetic trims and materials to the seating structure is difficult and reduces “meat to metal” clearances in the recliner mechanism vicinity of the seat. Such seat configurations require that the latch be released to allow the seatback to pivot to the stowed position.
One prior art disclosure provides a high latch mounted on a seat and having a structural hook that engages a wall rack mounted to the vehicle structure. Reclining motion is facilitated by engaging and disengaging the hook from the wall rack and moving the seat back.
Therefore, there is a need for an articulating striker force reclining seat high latch that provides the reclining function at a position higher on the seat back and would be more efficient in transferring seat loads to the vehicle structure. There is further need for a seat that will provide an improvement in overall craftsmanship, lighter overall weight, and a lower cost to the seating system. There is further need for a seat that will provide for a fold-down position as well as a seating or design position and a reclining capability without disengaging the latch and striker. There is also a need for a method to move the seatback while attached to a striker assembly.